Talk:Blood Wraith
Uh... is it just me, or do these things seem a bit too uber?-Bizzy *Woah... wait, a sec. Now, I'm not taking sides here (after all, Ilan Garuda is likely to have to fight these things when he meets Sadis), but... Valyn can have zombies walking around the galaxy, invulnerable to everything but explosions, wreaking havoc. Yet, someone can't have a few creatures that cannot die of age, but are basically Forcivore vampires? I mean, c'mon... they're nearly indestructable. I'm sure they can die if you lob off their heads. And "immortal" doesn't necessarily mean that they cannot die. LotR elves are supposed to be immortal. :Just kind of irks me that Valyn's Sith Empire is allowed to have a device that can reanimate the dead, which can only be destroyed by some sort of big enough explosion. Yet someone brings up something that is very limited in supply, such as this, and it gets jumped on. --Cadden Blackthorne 06:58, 27 October 2006 (UTC) *Thank you, Cadden. I fully agree and I will not be changing these. If someone wants to get angry, fine, but I expect Valyn's Sith to be knocked down to size first. Someone has a problem with them, then don't role play with me. But I'm not bending over backwards to please anyone anymore. --Cazzik **Dumb move, Cazzik. We are all here together, and being a stubborn individualist doesn't work in the long run. If people can't compromise, no-one will enjoy themselves. I've learned that the hard way. That said, I kinda agree with Bizzy, but I do see your point Cadden. Still, you didn't have to answer like that. As for Valyn's crap, I agree with you completely. He shouldn't be allowed to get crap like that anyhow. Now, if y'all can't see eye to eye - GO TO BED! --Jagtai 07:33, 27 October 2006 (UTC) *I wasn't trying to jump on anyone. What with Valyn wanting a superweapon, I just wanted to make sure that Exodus wasn't going to become like some RP boards I've seen that are a "who can make a better unstoppable force" contest. I wasn't asking that it be changed, but I was hoping that the person who created it would assure me that they wouldn't be completely unstoppable is all. -Bizzy **Better wording helps, then. --Cadden Blackthorne 07:45, 27 October 2006 (UTC) *I created them Bizzy. And I need to apologize to you. I shouldn't have jumped on your case like that. I'm just tired of Valyn always bitching about everybody else's stuff but wanting to do more uber crap than anyone else. You did nothing except voice your opinion and concern and I spat in your face. That is completely unacceptable. But, to adress your concerns, these creatures are limited and won't be used as an attack force in any form. They are more or less guards. I based them off of a cross between the Wraith from SG Atlantis and the Trakata Hounds. Anyway, I apologize again Bizzy. --Cazzik *No worries, Cazzik. Cadden's right and I could have addressed my concern a bit better. And you're right, there are people that get away with a lot of stuff they shouldn't. I could make a list. :P -Bizzy *Addendum to my previous statement: I'm not meaning to sound bitter or sour. I just responded to the way your statement was worded. My snappery (though I only see an extent of how it could be considered such) is due to circumstance, not your statement itself. --Cadden Blackthorne 07:56, 27 October 2006 (UTC) *Cazzik, perhaps adding a line or two in their description stating that there are only a few and that they serve as guards could go a long way? -Biz. *I thought I covered that early in the article stating that the planets terrain was so inhospitable that very few lifeforms were located on it to begin with. And the fact that Sadis experimented on the few small villages there. Or something to that extent. --Cazzik *While you did, I kind of took it to mean that there were equivelents of villages of these things running around. -Bizzy **Well, Bizzy, when I see this, I think of the Sith Statue thingies from Mysteries of the Sith (in terms of numbers and use). But, that's just me. --Cadden Blackthorne 15:15, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Fuck you, Cazzik. You too, Jag. Go ahead and call my stuff crap some more. Jag, at least I'm creative enough to write my own material. And Cazzik, I don't bitch, I bring up legitimate issues. The reason I have so many legitimate issues with you is that you pull dumb, over the top shit all the damn time. The one time I do it, I ask the boards for their permission first. Jesus. --Valyn *Talk about overreacting.... --Cadden Blackthorne 17:31, 27 October 2006 (UTC) *Hhmm.....well, that was childish. Frankly, you've never been polite about giving "helpful advice" to start with, Val. And frankly, the only time you've complained was about the City of the Jedi, a stationary post on a planet. But its ok, you go ahead and have your uber goop and your forty death stars. I don't mind. Really. And by the way, watch your mouth. --Cazzik Infobox Whoops... my bad. Thanks, Hal. --Cadden Blackthorne 21:01, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Category I only included the Shadow Imperium's category 'cause the Brotherhood is allied with the Shadow Imperium. I don't mind either way, just wanted to inform you on that specific detail. Obviously there will be articles for each that will not be involved in both categories, which is fine. --Cadden Blackthorne 14:31, 21 September 2007 (UTC)